


Irresistible

by joan_waterhouse



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Doctor Who reference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stetsons are cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> written for chaosmaka's prompt "B/C holidays in Cali".

"I'm never going to move again ever," Colin declared. It was only the first day of their holiday in California and already he was exhausted. Sightseeing wasn't relaxing in the least, what with Bradley James dragging him from one end of LA to the other like a hyper-active puppy.

Back in their hotel room Colin hadn't even taken off his shoes before he'd flopped down on the bed and dozed off to the sound of Bradley taking a shower.

A little while later, when Colin drowsily became aware of subtle but insistent coughing noises, he found Bradley standing in the doorway of the bathroom. A cloud of steam surrounded his perfect body; the only thing he was wearing was a wide brimmed hat and a wicked grin that promised exhausting endeavours that had nothing to do with touristy sightseeing.

"I wear a Stetson now," Bradley growled and slowly made his way over to Colin. "Stetsons are cool."

Well, who could ever resist _that_? So Colin decided he was going to move again after all.

~


End file.
